Well this is Interesting
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Definitely AU. A stranger makes an appearance in Konoha, claiming he has business with the rookie nin, Iruka, and Kakashi. What does he want? OC will be only minor character if ever seen after the prologue.


Yo peoples, this is brought to you not by I Feel Like It Industries, but instead by Strange As Hell Incorporated.

Side note: The characters in this fiction start out at twelve wher no 'Action' will be held. anuyone expecting it needs to see a good psychiatrist. However it might happen with them at fifteen to twenty, if I get that far in to the story. This one takes the backseat to Fromerly Known As. I will also not write the 'Action' scenes at all. That's up to your dirty imagination to think of.

Disclaimer: I only own Ozell. Take him and you will find the head of a horse at the foot of you matress. The Naruto cast is not mine

I once wrote a story in the Danny Phantom section that was... interesting to say the least. Back when I wrote it it was atrocious and I may one day go back and rewrite it, but until then I have decided to write this. I will not tell you what happened in that story. Instead you should read it if you are truly curious. It's name is Now this is interesting. To fans of mine reading this who have read NTII you'll notice that the powder reacts a little differently.

I will however tell you that this story will feature a character from that one. His name is Ozell and he is going to visit the Naruto world; the rookie nine to more precise.

How shall he affect them?

Read to find out.

Prologue: The Job

A young man with brown-red hair hovered over the mighty village of Konoha. His eyes were strange( the inner iris being brown and the outer iris being grey), his hair was tied back in a horse tail with the end reaching his heals, his feet were bare, he wore a pare of black pants that had three pockets on each leg ( the standard pocket, a cargo pocket, and a sipper pocket going down the calf muscle), and finally a long sleave white shirt black stripes going up the arms on the inside and down the the side of his ribs to the hem. The right sleeve was cut off just below the elbow. He was a lanky fellow, standing six foot five inches, no outstanding muscle mass on him, but just by looking you could tell you'd feel it if he punched you.

A contented sigh escaped the young man's lips as he looked at the village, "Never thought I'd do a job like this again." He hovered down into the market place staying just a few inches off the ground, yet no one seemed to even notice him. "Well at least the pay is better this time," he growled a second later as he picked up an apple, "Gary better be willing to protect the kid. If humans act the way I think they do- which they do- they'll no doubt take this as some weird fucking opportunity to hurt him."

The young man reached into his left standard pocket and pulled out a green medicine pouch. It was larger than the normal medicine pouch, looking to be able to hold a whine bottle or two comfortably. He tossed it from hand to hand, a smile gracing his lips in place of the earlier frown.

"If not I'll just have to help the kid... I'm sure Eileen would help him too," he smiled a little brighter as he thought of his mate.

The young man seemed to decide he had stalled long enough and headed directly towards the Ninja Academy.

At the academy a scarred man was saying something completely unimportant about being gennin, the lowest rank of ninja, and how they would have to rise through the ranks.

The young man, whom some may lovingly know as Ozell, looked around the class room, spotting nine of his intended targets. He smirked almost sinisterly showing two inhuman fangs. He floated through the window of the class room, still unnoticed, and hovered near the scarred man whom he now recognized as another target, Umino Iruka.

"This is gonna be fun," He said outloud though no one seemed to hear him.

He floated up about seven feet then to the middle of the room, before willing himself to appear. Gasps, murmurs, what-the-hell!?'s, and a threatenting 'Who are you and what do you want?!' filled the room. Ozell smirked again.

"Relax, people, relax. I'm not here to hurt anyone," he said that mainly to Iruka, "I just have business with the following people: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and finally Umino Iruka."

The collective thought for the future Rookie Nine and one instructor was, _What does he want?_

"If you would please make your way to the front of the class, I can finish my business here," Ozell said.

"What if we don't," came the response from the ever arrogant Uchiha. Ozell gave him a flat look.

"Kid, I can turn invisible, fly, go through walls like they were air, and turn myself intangible, meaning nothing in this world can effect me. If you don't come to me I'll come to you."

"What the hell..? No human can do all of that, no even ninja," Haruno shouted. Agreement was chorused.

"I'm a ghost, not human. Thank you very much," he said to them making them all shut up or look a little scared, "Now line up!"

In little more than an instant nearly every one was there. The only missing members being Uzumaki and Uchiha. Ozell sighed and disappeared from sight for a moment. The two boys tensed ready to run away, but never had the chance. Ozell, still invisible picking them up and deposited them at the front of the class, then reappeared.

"Now that everyone is in attendance let's begin," he opened up the green medicine pouch, and before anyone could react, through it's contents( shining red sand) all over them. The sand sparked with a little electricity when it hit them before appearing to disappear.

"Thank you for participating! Have a nice day!" He said just before disappearing again.

Seconds later all the effected parties fell into unconciousness.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHokage TowerZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ozell appeared before the Third Hokage with a smirk.

"Mission successful, even got Kakashi while he slept," he said to the old leader, "Now about my pay..."

Sarutobi just smiled at him, "Yes, of course. You and your mate may find sanctuary within our village walls unless you do something to aide it's destruction."

Ozell smiled happily before disappearing once more, off to find his mate.

Sarutobi just stared out his window and over the village. _This will indeed be interesting._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: Yes, this is shorter than anything I've written in a long time, but it was just to introduce Ozell and the Orchestator into this story. The actual chapter will be my usual length if not longer. I hope you all have fun reading this.

Final note: I really don't care who is paired with who in this fiction as long as it's not completely absurd or a same sex couple( accept for Kakashi, I have special plans for Kakashi). So tell me who you think should be together and I'll see what I can do.

Out


End file.
